Klingons, Federation, Oh My
by courtney.d.a85
Summary: After the events of Yorktown, the crew of the USS Enterprise find themselves at the mercy of a feared foe. All crew, but Uhura/Spock heavy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, however, the story is mine! Please R and R!**

 **Spoilers: Meant to take place after Star Trek Beyond**

 **Captain's Log: Stardate 2261.5 The crew are very excited to start our new journey aboard the USS Enterprise 1701-A. After the attack at Yorktown, and the subsequent furlough, feelings are positive toward the continuation of our 5 year mission. With the addition of Mr. Sulu's husband and daughter, myself, and the crew, we are anxiously awaiting the return through the Nebula. Who knows what we'll see. Kirk Out.**

The feeling on the bridge is one of excitement and mild curiosity. Since the original Enterprise had successfully navigated the Nebula, it was only logical that the sister ship could as well under the experienced hands of Mr. Sulu. Sitting in the docking bay of Yorktown, the entire bridge was ready to leave.

"Ready for warp on your command, Sir." Sulu stated, hands at the ready.

"Punch it, Mr. Sulu." Kirk leaned back in his chair, assuming his usual stance. He gazed around at those present. With the absence of Mr. Chekov who, after the events of Yorktown decided to stay, the crew was the same.

Mr. Spock came to stand by the captain's chair. Kirk turned to look up at his trusted First Officer. He hadn't said it aloud, but he was happy Spock had decided to stay with Starfleet, and ultimately, the Enterprise. As had he when he turned down the promotion of Vice Admiral.

"Captain, I gather you have yet to set a course at present."

"Well, Mr. Spock, I figured we'd get as far as Ultimate, and then go from there. Who knows? Maybe we will run into another swarm." He said with a twinkle in his eye. No one on the bridge laughed.

"I understand that part of our trip is to try and establish positive relations with the Klingons." Spock said with apprehension. After their last interaction with the Klingons on Kronos, he wasn't particularly interested in another meeting.

"That's right. The Federation as asked us to be a sort of buffer. Don't worry, Spock. After all we do have a very lovely interpreter." Kirk stated looking back at their communications officer.

"If I have to, let's just hope it goes better than before." She quickly looked at Spock who seemed to share her concern.

After a brief silence, the bridge went back to normal. Each crew member hoping that for once, the Enterprise could have a journey with very little action.

 _ **Captain's Log: Stardate 2261.10. We have successfully reached Kronos, but no contact has been made. Communications on the planet may be down or they are specifically avoiding our call. Either way, I have made arrangements to take a landing party down to the planet. The party will consist of myself and Lieutenant Uhura. No reason to make them think we intend a war. Fewer people, less chance of a miscommunication. Here's hoping. Kirk Out.**_

Uhura left the med bay with a small smile on her face. Considering that she and Spock had only recently reaffirmed their relationship, it was a little concerning that Dr. McCoy confirmed what she already suspected. The only problem she now faced was telling Spock. While she knew without a doubt that his decision to stay with Starfleet as a Commander and First Officer, it was still scary to fully let herself believe he would actually stay.

As she walked down the hall in a daze, she did hear here tricorder beep.

"Uhura "

"Lieutenant, Kirk. You and I shall be taking a shuttle to the planet floor of Kronos. We don't want the Klingons thinking we are attempting an attack. Meet me at the beaming platform in 10 minutes."

"Yes, Captain." Uhura's smile faded as she closed the communicator. 10 minutes wasn't enough time to talk to Spock. As she made her way to his quarters she was more nervous than ever. When she reached his door, she was just about to knock when it whooshed open.

"Nyota, I was just in search of you. I assume you have spoken to the Captain?"

"Yes, moments ago. But that's not why I'm here." She nervously rung her fingers together, breaking the eye contact between them. She was vaguely clamed when his hands covered hers.

"Nyota, tell me." The cadence and timber in his voice always seemed to warm her form the inside out. She looked up at him, forcing a wider smile than she felt.

"Actually, I was coming to ask if you would like to have dinner tonight in my quarters. I wanted us to have a chance to talk. Just us two."

"Of course, Nyota. I wanted to speak with you as well." He sounded a bit nervous, which was something she hadn't seen in him in a while.

"Well, I better head to the transporter. Don't look so nervous, Spock. I don't think this will have the same end result as the last time we were on Kronos. "She laughed. She leaned up to give him quick kiss on the cheek, but he turned his head at just the right moment and their lips met.

Nyota, not knowing how long they stood there, had a hard time separating herself form him, but seeing as the captain was waiting for her, she had no other choice.

"I'll be back before you know it." With one last peck she turned and left. She didn't notice the Vulcan staring after her even after she was out of eyesight.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Captain's Log: Stardate 2261.11 We were unprepared for the events that would unfold. As captain, I tried to maintain a sense of calm and decorum, yet I found myself emotionally compromised. We all were.**_

 _ **6 hours earlier….**_

Kirk and Uhura made their way to the docking bay. With a brief glance at Kirk, Uhura made her way onto the shuttle. She wasn't surprised the captain had decided to take a shuttle, rather than simply beam down. With the uncertain and changing terrain on Kronos, it was always a risk when beaming. Not to mention there wasn't a clear line of site.

Once seated, Uhura began to buckler herself in while Kirk took his place at the controls.

"I'm getting a strange since of Déjà vu." He commented while checking the gauges. "But I gather you are as well."

"Let's just say, I want this peace treaty to be signed, sealed, and delivered as soon as possible."

"Big plans?' He inquired with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Wouldn't you like to know." At this, he chuckled.

"Kirk to Enterprise" Over the com, it was Spock who answered.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Mr. Spock, while I don't anticipate any problems, be on standby."

"Yes, sir." Once the com went quiet, the only sound in the shuttle was the light hum of the engine, and their breathing.

Spock looked back Uhura, "Ready?" With her nod, he lifted from the floor and began the long trip to Kronos.

The ride itself was uneventful, with Kirk and Uhura not ones for making small talk. It was near the end of the trip that Kirk asked a question that she wasn't truly prepared for.

"So, your happy he stayed?

"I'm sorry, sir?

"Spock. Are you happy he stayed?"

"I am very pleased, but I know that it was he own decision. I told him I didn't want him to stay for me and because I…" She paused before she could finish her though. It wouldn't do anyone any good if the news got out before she had even spoken to Spock.

"Because what, Lieutenant?" Kirk leaned closer to her, his eyes squinting as if he was trying to detect something that wasn't quite visible yet.

"Because I wanted him to. That's all. He had to make the decision for himself. Although, I'm sure his decision to stay also mad you happy."

"That's true, we have come a long way in our friendship over the years. I find that we have landed between fondness and mutual respect. Not that he'd admit to that of course."

"Of course," Uhura chuckled at this. Kirk knew Spock very well indeed.

As she had been doing for the entire trip, Uhura continued to try and establish a c communication connection with Kronos. However, there was very little chatter over the com. It was as if the planet was uninhabited, but there had been signs of life.

"Sir, I am still not picking up a transmission of any kind."  
"They are probably waiting to see what we do. The federation has warned them of our trip, so the Klingons know we are coming."

Unlike the threat of the last time, Kirk was able to safely and swiftly land the shuttle near an inclined, rocky surface. It always marveled Uhura how different Kronos was from Earth. Where Earth was bright with clear air, Kronos was dark, with a muggy atmosphere. The blowing sand always made it difficult to breathe.

Once they can to a complete stop, Kirk shut down the engine. Both unbuckled their seatbelts. As with any peace meeting, both had to leave their phasers in the ship, however both were set to stun in the event of an emergency.

As they exited the craft, they were stunned to see no welcome party waiting. There was nothing but desolate landscape as far as they could see. As they made their way further along the planet, Kirk relayed a message to the bridge.

"Kirk to the Enterprise. We have successfully landed on Kronos, however…." He stopped mid-sentence as a group of five Klingons made their way over a nearby ridge. As they got closer, Kirk could see no weapons of any kind. Kirk motioned for Uhura.

"Lieutenant, this is where you come into play. Do not leave my side for anything."

"Yes, sir." Uhura took a steadying breath. It had been years since she had spoken Klingon. Hopefully it was like riding a bike. She walked up to the Klingons as they calmly removed their helmets. As always, it was hard not to stare. "My name is Nyota Uhura, Communications officer with the USS Enterprise. We have been sent from the Federation of Planets to conduct a meeting with you in hopes of forming a peace treaty."

"I am Troct, leader of this band of Klingons. I know what the Federation wants, but how am I to trust them?" He stood a good 5 feet in front of Uhura now, his four goons on either side of him.

"The Federation has designed this peace treaty, ensuring that they will not fight against the Klingon race, and in turn offer protection on the edge of the neutral zone." She held up said treaty.

"The Federation wants to protect us? We are Klingons, you should be asking us to protect you." He and his goons laughed at this joke, while Uhura smile politely. Uhura noticed that the Klingon directly to the left of Troct had not laughed at this, nor had he taken his eyes off of Uhura. Through his mask, Uhura couldn't make our his

"Well, then, maybe the treaty should read that we would protect those who are truly in need" With this, the leader gave a curious grunt.

"I present this for your inspection. It has been written in Klingon for your understanding."

As she raised her right hand, the treaty held firmly, Troct also reach forward to take it. Before either party could receive the paper, the Klingon closest to Troct who had yet to remove his helmet, drew a hidden phaser from behind his back.

"Death to the Federation!" He screamed as he ripped his helmet off. Troct's face was a mirror of the rest of the Klingons. Before they could react, the assailant shot his four companions, which gave Kirk enough time to reach forward and grab Uhura's left hand. She he jerked, the treaty fell lifelessly to the dirt floor.

As they were running, toward the direction of the shuttle, phaser shots were going off all around them. Uhura and Kirk dodged as many as they could, until Kirk felt a sting in the arm holding Uhura's hand. He briefly let go, only to grab it again.

"Kirk to Enterprise, Scotty, get us the hell out of here."  
"Captain, cannea you no make it to the shuttle?" Scotty asked worriedly.

"Scotty, we are being chased and shot at by a rogue Klingon. The shuttle is too far away for us to outrun him on foot. We need you to beam us out now!" Kirk screamed into the communicator, breath wheezing in and out.

"Captain, in order for me to safely beam you both, you cannae be moving. Not even a wee bit The connection is verra weak."

Kirk and Uhura shared shocked looks. They slowed down until they came upon an embankment. They didn't hear anymore shooting their way, and they no longer heard the crunching of earth beneath running feet.

"Captain, do you….. think we….. lost him?" Uhura asked out of breath and panting profusely.

"We're not out of the woods yet, Lieutenant. Scotty, we need you to beam us up now!"

"Doona move, Captain, I have onto your signals." As Kirk and Uhura felt the familiar tingle of the beaming, they were shocked to hear a rustle directly behind them.

"Gotcha." The dreaded voice said right before he fired his phaser directly into Uhura's back. Out of the corner of his eye, Kirk saw Uhura slam into the rock facing from the blow of the phaser, the left side of her face made a sickening thud as it made contact with the surface in front of her. Kirk didn't have time to retaliate as he felt his body fade.

"Uhura!" Kirk reached out his arm as if to grab her, but he was too late. In the spot where Uhura had been, was now the beaming pad of the Enterprise.

Kirk raised his eyes and found himself staring directly into 3 pairs of eyes. Scotty and McCoy each held a look of fear and concern, while one tried his best to fight the emotion Kirk saw there.

Spock looked into the shocked, dirty face of the captain in front of him. Spock knew this stance. It was the same one he had when trying to rescue his mother on the day Vulcan was destroyed. Those same feelings of fear, hurt, frustration, and anger began to surface within,

"Captain, where is Lieutenant Uhura?" Spock's voice hitched as he said her name. He looked into the eyes of his friend and captain, and found his question answered without even being told.

"He got her…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and likes! I have had this idea in my head for a while, just glad I get to put it on paper. I was inspired to update today as I bought the Star Trek Beyond pops of Kirk, Sulu, Uhura, Scotty, and Spock.**

 **Again, I don't own any of these characters, much to my dismay.**

 ** _Captains Log: Stardate 2261.11. It has been 5 hours since our rendezvous on the Klingon homework. The away team was met by, what can only be assumed, a rogue Klingon warrior. The party of Klingons that was sent to negotiate a peace were killed in action, and Lieutenant Uhura was taken prisoner. Myself, and the crew of the_** Enterprise ** _are formulating a course of action to retrieve the Lieutenant, and continue with the mission at hand. Kirk out._**

Uhura came to feeling the blinding pain that encompassed the right side of her head and the middle of her back. She felt herself being jostled, but also had a sense of swinging left to right. She tried to pry open her eyes, a difficult feat, as she felt warm liquid running down her face and into her eyes. She cracked them open enough to see that she was facing the ground, her person slung over the shoulder of, she assumed, the Klingon warrior who had attacked her and the peace party. The only thing she could see through her slightly slit eyes was the dusty terrain of Kronos. The shuttle and Kirk were long gone and out of view.

She knew that Kirk was successfully beamed onboard the _Enterprise_ , and that at some point as rescue mission had to be in place. The only problem was, how were they to find her? Being unfamiliar as she was with the planet, she couldn't tell what direction they were traveling, or even where they were going.

Uhura let her weary head drop back down, and closed her eyes. It was futile to try and escape at this moment, with her present disorientation. She needed to conserve as much energy as possible.

She looked down at the bound hands in front of her and realized that she no longer had the treaty. Either it had been lost en route, or the warrior had it on his person. She felt the warrior change his grip on the back of her legs, and it was at this moment she felt the familiar touch of the tricorder located in her left boot. She had to do everything in her power to ensure the warrior did not find it.

She tried to keep her head up, but felt the familiar tug of unconsciousness pull at her. Her eyes were almost closed when he saw a glint of light reflected off of a body of water. On Kronos, there couldn't be that many around. Her last thought was that this body of water had been present when they had searched Kronos for John Harrison, aka Khan. This water might just be her saving grace.

When Uhura next awoke, she found herself in a dark, dank cave. There was very little light coming through, and it was hard for her eyes to adjust. It took a few blinks before she could see clearly in front of her. The light came from the entrance of the cave, about 10 feet from where she was tied. She realized that her hands were no longer tied in front of her, but behind. The coldness of the metal was refreshing in the dry heat. Her legs, however, had not been tied. As she moved them around, she noticed that her tricorder was still in her shoe. Getting to it, however, was going to prove impossible.

She was alone in the cave, no other soul present, not even her captor. She took the opportunity of trying to work the knot out of her bindings. It proved to be waste of time, yet she continued. She felt the rope digging into her skin.

She paused and looked up when she heard footsteps near the entrance. She refused to be cowed by this Klingon traitor.

"I demand that you release me. I am Lieutenant Nyota Uhura of the _USS Enterprise_ , and you have impeded in our garner peace with the Klingon race." She held her head high, never breaking eye contact. His pacing, she surmised, was an attempt at intimidation, but she wouldn't let that faze her. "You have committed treason against your race and the Federation."

"The Federation?" He laughed menacingly, "I don't take orders from pathetic humans. I don't take orders from the Klingons either. I stand apart from them." He came to her, bending down so that she could see his eyes through his mask.

"You may stand apart, but you will fall just the same. You have no idea who you are dealing with."

"Oh, I think I do. I have dealt with the likes of your Federation before, Lieutenant." He stood up and began his pacing again. "Your Federation attacked a Klingon Landing party for no reason. My entire crew was decimated thanks to your Federation." He turned from her. With his back to her, it was hard to ascertain his words.

"There have been no recent attacks on the Kronos, nor on any Klingon warbird." She knew reasoning with him wouldn't work but she had to try. "The last the Federation or Starfleet had any contact with the Klingons was…." She paused. Her eyes lifted to the figure in front of her. She noticed that while he had removed his helmet, his back was still to her.

"I think you remember now, Lieutenant" He said this as he turned toward her. Uhura's eyes widened as she took in the face and figure in front of her.

"You…." She whispered.

 **Kind of a short chapter, but hoping the crew will all end up together in the next one! As always, I enjoy a good R and R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and feedback. As you can probably tell, I am a fan of the cliffhanger. My students hate me for it! I have decided for this chapter is going to be crew heavy. I like the idea of separating the action on the ship and on Kronos. As always, I don't own anyone or anything, much to my dismay!** **_Captain's Log: We have attempted communication with the leaders of the Klingon home world, to not avail. Tensions are running high. No contact has been made from the one who took Lieutenant Uhura. I can only say that as of this moment, she is a prisoner of potential war._** "He's got her." Spock had a hard time comprehending the words of his friend and captain. This wasn't supposed to be happening. This was a routine peace treaty mission. Feelings began to well inside the usually stoic Vulcan. Feelings he hadn't felt since the death of his mother. Fear was prevalent, but was being foreshadowed by a rage he could not control. He made no sound as he headed for the main transporting pad. Before he made his way onto it, Kirk stepped in front of him, blocking his path, and he felt hands grab his arms from behind. The aftershave he smelled could belong to no one but Dr. McCoy. "Spock, we have to plan. We can't just go off halfcocked." He placed his hand on Spock's shoulder, and was surprised to feel it trembling. "Listen. We don't know what we are stepping into. There was only the one lone Klingon, but he may have an entire force backing him." Spock heard the logic in these words, but he was having a hard time comprehending. He stood quietly, eyes staring fixed on the Starfleet insignia on the captain's shirt, listening to his words. "We will get her back, Spock. You can take that to the bank." At this, Spock finally made eye contact with Jim. "Of that, Jim, I am quite certain." He said, not showing any emotion. It was at that time that Kirk was afraid of Spock's deadly calm. _ After a brief rundown of the events on Kronos with Spock, McCoy, Sulu, and Ensign Crowley, the group had created some semblance of a plan. Scotty had been able to detect a weak signal coming from Uhura's comm. The location of the signal was 2 miles east of where the first shuttle had landed. Spock and Kirk were familiar with the location, as this was the inhabited area of Kronos where they had followed Khan almost four years previous. The only difference is, their mere presence could not only jeopardize Uhura's life, but that of the treaty as well. Kirk, along with McCoy, Sulu, Spock, and Ensign Crowley made their way down to the shuttle bay. Once inside, Kirk send out a message ship wide for the record. "Crew of the _Enterprise_ , during our routine treaty mission, myself, Lieutenant Uhura, and the Klingon emissary party were violently attacked by, what we can ascertain, was a lone Klingon warrior. The emissary party, unfortunately, were killed, and Lieutenant Uhura kidnapped. I shall lead a landing party onto Kronos find the Lieutenant, and bring the murdering Klingon bastard to justice. This mission shall not be a failure. We don't leave anyone behind. Kirk Out." At the end of his announcement, a pin could have been heard dropping. Not a soul had moved or said a word. "Captain, according to Mr. Scots reading, Lieutenant Uhura's signal is coming from the south facing entrance of the Kylara Mountain." Spock stated, looking at his tricorder. "We shall land north of the mountain, far enough away to hind in the Kiver Ravine. It'll be easy to access than the other one. Remember, beaming from this planet isn't the easiest, so we need to get in and out fast. We are not here to cause more damage." Kirk spared Spock a brief glance before his next words. "Our plans for the Klingon involve him going back to Earth to stand trial. He needs to pay for his actions." "Captain, he won't come willingly. It's going to be a fight." Sulu state as he began the undocking process. "Mr. Sulu, we shall take all precautions, but our first piece of business is to find Uhura." Spock muttered this under his breath. All four men turned to the Vulcan. "Of course, Spock" stated Kirk, offering, what he hopped, was a reassuring smile. The remainder of the flight continued in silence. 


	5. Chapter 5

**For some reason, I felt like writing 2 chapter tonight. I really needed to the ideas fleshed out before I wasn't inspired anymore. Warning, this chapter deals with disturbing images. As always, I don't own anything, alas. Also, I adore R and R's!**

"You…..." Uhura couldn't believe the face staring back her. She remembered the first time she had laid eyes on it. She was attempted to garner the help of this man and his band of men in hopes of apprehending Khan, but they were having no part of it.

She remembered the grip of his hand as he grabbed her face. His hand slowly reaching for the knife in his boot that he was going to use to stab her. Before that could happen however, the band was attacked by who they would later find out was Khan. It was beneficial for her as she had turned the tables on him and stabbed him with his own knife. Unfortunately, it had not been a fatal wound.

"Yes, Lieutenant. I see that you have remembered by face. The face of the one your Federation sent to kill" He growled in her face.

"No, as I told you then, we were there to capture a human. You and your men just got in the way." Before the last syllable left her mouth, he backhanded the left side of her face.

Uhura felt the sting, but she refused to allow this man to get the better of her. She flexed her jaw, and turned her gaze back to him.

"Ah, they make them strong willed at the Federation." For good measure, he smacked her across the right side, the side that was already cut and scraped from the impact of the rock. Still unfazed, she turned her bleeding face back to him.

"Your resolve may hold, but can you say the same for your Federation?" He sneered.

"You can be assured, it will."

"Fortunately for you, Lieutenant, you are at my mercy. As is your Federation. My plan was twofold. With the death of the emissary, the Klingons will think your Federation has attacked. With my kidnap of you, the Federation will assume you have been killed in action." Uhura listened with disbelief.

"What could have possibly made you turn against your own kind? Where's your honor?

"Honor? Where was the honor of the Klingon race when YOUR Federation attacked my men? Where was the honor of the Klingon race when they did not retaliate against the Federation? Honor. Like your Federation, the Klingon race has none. As I lay helpless from the wound you inflicted, I had to watch as my crew my family, were slaughtered right in front of me, and you did nothing!"

"You are blaming the Federation for the actions of one man. If you have issues with the events of that day, your anger should be directed at the crew of the _Enterprise_."

"A war between the Klingons and the Federation is but one of my goals. When your crew arrives, I will deal with them. I have no fear of your Captain Kirk." He said the captains name in a way of pure disgust.

"You have no idea what they are capable of. What do you think you have accomplished here, but making my crew and the Federation angry? What have you accomplished by kidnapping one crew member? You have accomplished nothing!" and with that she spat in his face.

"I will deal with your crew. But first, I will deal with you." At that, he leaned around her and untied the rope from the pole behind her. As soon as she felt it slack, she kicked out her unbound legs and caught him in the stomach. When he pitched over, she jumped up, intending to run for the opening in the cave. She had only made it two or three steps when she felt herself falling to the Earthen ground.

The breath was knocked out of her as his weight landed on her back. He maneuvered his body fully on top of hers. When he had her hands secured, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head painfully back. She felt tears smart from the pain.

"That was a very stupid move, Lieutenant." He levered himself up yanking her along with him. As he dragged her by her hair, Uhura saw a pully of some kind rigged on a nearby wall. Above the pully was a rope that had been fashioned into an ill created noose. "I intended to save this for later, but now will do."

Once he had her closer to the wall, he threw her face down into the dirt. She felt his hands moving along the zipper of her boots. Her eyes shot wide. Her com! He was bound to find it. Taking all of her strength, Uhura flipped onto her back, flailing her legs as must as possible. When she didn't stop, or he was tired of this game, he grabbed he up by her hair again, half of it hanging down her face.

She felt her self being backed toward the wall, and flinched when he came into contact with its cold surface. As he carried her bound hands to the hook above her, she stared down her captor, never faltering in her resolve. Once she was attached he levered her up to where her toes barely touched the ground. Once suspended He began to pace in front of her. Before she could brace for the impact, his closed fist made contact with her left side. She had no way of doubling over, but the breath was knocked from her body. Once she could get back her breath, reality set in as to what he was going to do. At that, she began to break.

"Pl…Please." She could barely get out the words, before another blow landed in her midsection.

"My crew was my friends." A blow to the left side of her face split the inside of her cheek.

"My crew were my family." Another blow landed on her face, splitting her lip.

"My crew had honor." He let down the pully enough so that he could place the noose around her neck. Uhura could see the shadow of his movements through the slits of her eyes. She tried to speak, but her split, swollen lip couldn't form the words.

When the pully had her in place on the tips of her toes, and the noose was tight, he said, "I had honor, but you and your Federation took it from me."

Uhura's ears began to ring, and black spots danced around her eyes. As she felt the empty void beckoning her, a lone tear escaped her eye as she felt a hot trickle of liquid run down her legs.

 **And…scene! Man I love a good cliffhanger! Please R and R guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! With school starting next week, I find that this story is either going to be wrapped up soon, or its going to take a while to finish.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me! This has been an absolute joy to write, even if a tad evil! Mwuah-ah-ah!**

 **As always, I don't own this amazing characters! Please R and R!**

The shuttle ride down to Kronos was quiet and uneventful. Every so often Kirk would glance at his first officer sitting beside him. Kirk could tell that, even though Spock didn't show it, he was worried, anxious, and above all, angry.

He was about to reassure his friend all would be well, even if it was illogical, when he was interrupted by Sulu.

"Captain, I have an incoming communication from a Klingon war bird."

"Mr. Sulu, can you determine their message?"

"No, sir. We could sure use a Communications Officer." He didn't realize the effect of his words until Spock looked sharply at him. Sulu was sure if looks could kill, he would be on the floor.

"Precisely why we are attempting this mission, Lieutenant." Spock said, still devoid of emotion.

"Damn it, Jim." Interrupted McCoy. "These Klingons probably think we are here to attack them. Who knows what they are planning to put us through."

"Doctor, based on their speech patterns and voice cadence, I can ascertain that they are not threatening us." Spock said, listening to the transmission.

"Mr. Sulu, respond with the details of our plan. If they are in fact not hostile, they may have pertinent information." With this, Kirk began the final decent onto the planet. "Give them our coordinates as well. While this is primarily a rescue mission," Kirk shot Spock a quick glance, "Positive relations must be maintained"

"Aye, Captain." Who did as he was commanded. With this, the only sound in the shuttle was Sulu attempted to gain the support of the Klingon patrol.

Kirk was able to land the shuttle as close to Uhura's signal as possible, but still made sure to maintain not being seen. With the shuttle powering down, Kirk and company made their quick preparations in order to leave. Each was equipped with a phaser, set to stun of course, and bones carried an extra bag that contained medical supplies, just in case.

"Spock, are you still able to maintain a connection with her signal?" Kirk asked as they disembarked.

"Yes, Captain, but it is more faint than it was previously."

"Well, we'll start to really worry if it goes away completely." He paused and looked over his left shoulder when he heard a familiar sound of footsteps. As Lieutenant Crowley went for the phaser on his hip, Kirk stopped him. "Don't. We must keep the peace."

"Klingons aren't known for their kindness, Captain." Crowley replied.

"Nonetheless, we are not here to provoke them. They might know the location of Lieutenant Uhura."

When the Klingon party stopped about five feet from the crew, Kirk stepped forward. Before he could speak, the leader of the group began speaking. Unfortunately, Kirk was not equipped with a translator, so understanding the Klingon was impossible. When the leader realized his words were not being met with understanding, he motioned for the man on his right to step forward,

"You are from Federation?" He asked in accented, broken English.

"Yes. My name is James T. Kirk, Captain of the USS _Enterprise._ Earlier today, myself and my Communications Officer were presenting your emissary with a peace treaty. Unfortunately, we were attacked by a rogue Klingon. The emissary was killed, and my officer taken." He took a hesitant step forward and continued his speech. "We are here to recover her."

"We know of who you speak. His name Warg. He is only surviving member of a party that was attacked upon by the Federation, almost four years ago. My lord Raynor," He motioned to the man who had spoken first, "learned his anger not need be aimed at Federation, but at one man." He said. Kirk knew exactly what event he was referring to.

"Yes, the events in the Katha Province. We can to apprehend a man named John Harrison. Our Lieutenant had tried to get the warrior, this Warg, to help up capture him, but he in turn tried to attack her. At this, Harrison fired."

"Warg has much anger since this. He was wounded, and he lost his men. He blames the Federation, but also your Lieutenant." At this Spock stepped forward, no longer silent.

"Do you know where he has her? We have a signal, but it is very weak."

"We know in general. His actions have proven his disloyalty to the Klingon race. He is to face consequences for his actions."

"He must also pay for his actions against the Federation." Kirk demanded.

"And he shall. We shall help you find your Lieutenant. He shall also pay." At that he motioned for the group to follow him. Before they began, Kirk walked back to Sulu.

"Mr. Sulu, you stay here with the shuttle. We have to be able to leave at a moment's notice. Also, keep open communication with us and the _Enterprise,_ in case anything goes wrong, and they have to reach Starfleet."

"Yes, sir."

The group slowly followed behind the band of Klingons. As they walked in silence, Bones sidled up beside Kirk and whispered in an undertone, "Damn it, Jim, how do know we can trust these guys?"

"Faith is all we have, Bones. We have to have faith that they are taking us to Uhura."

"Faith doesn't keep us from getting our heads blown off." He growled. Spock, hearing this replied. "Doctor, their logic is sound. I believe they are leading us to this Warg, and ultimately, the Lieutenant. We have to have hope in the impossible."

"Don't get philosophical with me, Spock. It scares me."

The Klingons in from of them suddenly stopped. The leader pointed to an entrance to a cave at the base of a craggy mountain. The English speaking Klingon spoke to Kirk.

"Our scouts have learned this is his hideout. If he has her, in there she will be." He said as he pointed to the entrance. Kirk reached to his waist, and pulled out his phaser and locked it to stun. He turned toward his crew.

"Spock, you come with me. Bones, you stay out here with Crowley. Keep an eye out for this Warg character. Keep an eye of Raynor and his men as well."

With that, he and Spock slowly made their way in. The opening was poorly lit, and it took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the lack of light.

"The depth of the cave doesn't appear to go far." Spock estimated.

"Who knows if he's hiding in here. There could be multiple entrances and branches." They continued to on their way, phasers at the ready. They hadn't gone very far when they came into the caves main chamber. At first glance, Kirk could determine that there were no other ways in or out of the cave. They had come through the only accessible entrance. At second glance, it was obvious that Warg was not in the chamber. At third glance, Kirk's blood ran cold.

"Bones! Get in here!"

As McCoy came to a stop between the captain and first officer, he couldn't believe the sight in front of him.

"My God, what did that Klingon bastard do to her?!" He screamed. None of them moved or spoke as they took in the sight of their Communications Officer.

 **DunDun Duh! What's happened to our lovely Lieutenant? Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Only a few more chapters to go! Where will our crew end up? As always, I don't own these characters. Please R and R!**

The three men stood unblinking at the sight in front of them. Uhura was leaning against the far side of the cave. Her regulation uniform was torn in multiple places, showing hints of blood across her body. Her legs were bent at an odd angle, one shoe off, the other unzipped, where blood oozed downward. Her hands were suspended about her head, tied together and placed on a hook, swollen and bleeding. Her head hung down, held only in place by the noose around her neck

"My God, we have to get her down, Jim!" Dr. McCoy exclaimed as he made to move toward her. He was stopped by a steel hand on his shoulder. Bones looked up into face that was made of equal steel He heat in those eyes was enough to melt ice. Though he said nothing, the rage emanating from the Vulcan was palpable.

Spock made his way over to the Lieutenant. As he took in the site in front of him, it took every bit of strength he had to gentle his tough. When he was close enough, he reached out his hand to check for his pulse. He wasn't surprised to see it was shaking. He paused just before his made to remove the makeshift noose. He cradled the side of her face in one hand, trying not to notice the bruises and split lip. He loosened the noose with the other. The greatest sense of relief washed over him as he felt the steady, but faint, beat.

Once he had her free of the noose, keeping her upright while trying to untie her hands was going to take some maneuvering.

"Captain," he said without taking his eyes off of Uhura, "Might I ask for your assistance?" Without hesitation, Kirk made his way to help.

Not a word was said as they unbound her hands and brought them to her sides. It unnerved Spock that she had yet to utter a sound. Once she was loose, Spock picked her up in his arms. As he swung her up, a raw sound of agony escaped her dry lips. At this, Kirk and Spock stopped their ministrations, waiting for her to wake. When no other sound or movement happened, they continued onward.

"Spock, we have to get her back on the Enterprise. We can't give her the help she needs here." When Spock made no notion of hearing the Captain, Jim continued. "Spock, listen." When Kirk motioned for Bones to take her, Spock's gripped only tightened.

Bones looked into the eyes of the Vulcan that, lately, he got to know very well.

"Spock, "He started gently "It's alright." Making more headway than Jim.

Spock nodded slightly, clearing having difficulty letting go of Uhura. When Bones had a firm hold, Spock backed away so that Bones could turn. He was now hidden in the shadow of the caves. As Bones turned to leave, he found his way blocked by Raynor, who had a phaser pointed at his head. It was set to kill. The Klingon on behind him could be none other than Warg.

"Captain Kirk, how kind of you to return. I am sure the Lieutenant would be grateful, if she were conscious." Before Kirk could grab his phaser Warg turned his from Raynor onto Bones. More correctly, Uhura. Each man froze. Once he was sure the crew understood his meaning, his phaser switched back to Raynor.

"Warg, by order of the Federation, I…." Kirk started but was cut off by a snarling laugh. He was clear reasoning wasn't going to work.

"The Federation? They have no control here. You have no control here. You are in the neutral zone. Now, you will put her down, and step away."

"Like hell." Growled the doctor.

"Bones, do as he says." Kirk ordered. He noticed Spock lurking in the shadows. Warg had yet to realize that there was a third man in the cave.

"Damn it, Jim, we have to get her back on the Enterprise before…" He was cut off by the loud thud of metal hitting flesh. Bones briefly saw the Klingon lord fall before the phaser was thrust in his face."

Without a word, McCoy gently laid Uhura on the floor.

"Now, step away." As Bones did as he was told. Warg motioned for him to join Kirk in the corner, slowly coming to stand in front of them. Warg looked at the two men, laughing softly. "Just like her," he kicked her for good measure. "Weak. No fighting back. The war coming will be easily won if the Federation is like you. Weak." He raised the phaser, ready to take aim. This gave Spock the opening he needed.

Before Warg could shoot, the unmistakable hum of a phaser was behind his right ear.

"You will lower your weapon." Spock demanded. When Warg made no motion to do so, Spock repeated his question. Warg sudden turn, knocked the phaser out of Spock's hand. Before Warg could level his weapon, Spock made a growling sound low in his throat and body checked the Klingon.

Before Warg had a chance to react, he found himself on this back, phaser knocked out of his hand, and a very angry Vulcan straddling him.

Kirk and Bones were so shocked by the rage being displayed by their Science Officer, that they couldn't react as fast as they should have. This was nothing compared to the beating Jim took after the death of Spock's mother. Compared to this, Spock had been holding back. Kirk noticed that even though the Klingon was now unconscious, Spock showed no signs of stopping Kirk knew that he had to finally intervene.

He slowing approached his friend, but he made no notion of putting his hands on Spock.

"Spock, you have to stop. You can't kill him. He has to pay for his crimes." When Spock continued his beating, not fearing for his own life, Kirk put his hand on Spock's shoulder. Spock stiffened at this, fist raised frozen in the air. "We have her. He can't hurt her or anyone else anymore."

At Kirk's words, Spock took a steadying breath, rose from his position, and without so much a word walked over to Uhura, gently picked her up off of the dirt floor, and left his fellows officers in the cave.

Bones and Kirk shared concerned glances, and with no other choice secured Warg. Kirk pulled out his communicator.

"Sulu, we're going to need you to bring the shuttle closer to the mountain. We have located Lieutenant Uhura, and the Klingon, Warg."

"Yes, Captain."

Once they had Warg secure, Bones went over to the Raynor who had yet to awaken.

"Jim, we we're going to have to take him aboard with us. I can't help him here." Bones didn't notice that Kirk had exited the cave himself. "Jim?" He called louder. When Kirk returned, the grim look from before hadn't left.

"He killed Crowley, and the rest of Raynor's men. What a damn mess. I can only hope peace can still be reached. This, Bones, is exactly why the Klingons and the Federation must reach a settlement." Shaking his head in exhaustion. "A senseless waste of life."

When the men heard the familiar hum of the shuttle, making sure Warg was still out, they went to rendezvous with the rest of their team.

Kirk looked at the spot where he had seen Spock holding Uhura to find that it was empty, and he had already taken her aboard. Once they secured Warg and Raynor, they loaded the bodies of the 4 dead Klingons and Lieutenant Crowley.

The return trip to the _Enterprise_ was just as quiet and fearful as it had been when first coming to Kronos.

The only change from before was the wheezing breath being emitted by Uhura. Bones was scanning her, shaking his head every so often. Spock had yet to release her hand, even when McCoy urged him he was only in the way.

Bones had made sure the crew in the Med Bay were on standby, with a nurse waiting in the shuttle bay to help transport Uhura.

Before Sulu had even started his disembarking maneuver, Spock had Uhura in his arms and out of the shuttle. Followed in suit by Kirk and Bones. Once she was on the gurney, the small group made their way directly to the Med Bay.

Once there, as McCoy began barking his order, Spock could only stare down at the woman on the bed. Her face had begun to lose color, making her injuries stand out more. Both eyes had since swollen shut, and her split lip had doubled twice in size. While the bleeding had slowed down, it was worrying that it had continued this entire time. Before he succumbed the pushing and shoving of the Doctor and Nurses, Spock took her left hand in his, leaned down so that his forehead touched hers. With his right hand, he gently cupped the top of her head.

Unaware, or just not caring that they were not alone, he whispered words for her ears only.

"Sanu hafau, Ashayam." His voice breaking on the last word. He closed his eyes, wishing he could take away her pain and make her whole again. He wasn't aware that Kirk and Bones had been close enough to hear the words. Though they didn't know their meaning, it was clearly and intimate moment between the two. While Bones was aware of the deep feelings shared between these two, Kirk hadn't known how deep that bond went.

Clearing his throat, Kirk walked behind Spock.

"Spock, we have to let them work. Why don't you go get cleaned up? Uhura would be shocked to see you in your present state."

"You are correct, Captain." With great reluctance, Spock rose from his position, pressing a reverent kiss to Uhura's forehead. As he made to leave, Spock looked directly as Dr. McCoy.

"You will save her." It wasn't a request, nor a show of confidence. It was a command, plain and simple.

"With everything I have." Bones squeezed Spock's shoulder in a sign of comfort.

With a nod, Spock made his way out of the Med Bay, meeting the eyes of no one. He avoided contact with anyone as he made his way to his quarters.

Once he was behind closed familiar doors, Spock went straight for his bead, and sat down heavily. As he made to put his head in his hands, he caught side of them. As he gazed down at the myriad of colors, it was then, and only then, that he began to events of that. He didn't focus on the pink of Klingon blood, but rather the red that covered his hands the most. The blood of the woman he loved more than anything. The blood of the woman he wanted to be his bond mate. The blood of the woman who may die.

With that, Spock placed his head in his hands and wept.

 **What did our amazing Vulcan say...stay tuned. I have also discovered I am not good at writing action scenes! Please R and R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**As always, I own nothing. This is the last chapter, then the epilogue. I didn't want to rush it along, and I it doesn't come across that way. This has been a fun one to write. I'm thinking I might tackle another one…. In a bit.**

 **Captain's Log Stardate 2261.26. At a hearing on the home world of Kronos, I am pleased to say that Warg was officially tried and sentenced for his actions on the Federation and the Klingon nation. I am pleased to announce that preparations toward peace are on track, and any day now, should be agreed upon. There is one issue, however, that still has yet to be resolved: Lieutenant Uhura.**

For 15 days, Spock found himself falling into a routine. Work, sleep, sit. When the captain had offered to give Spock all the time of he needed, Spock had politely declined.

 _"_ _Spock, take some time."_

 _"_ _Captain, while I understand your position, understand mine. My time is better served on the bridge. I hold no medical exper…"_

 _"_ _Spock, it's not about that. It's about what you need. What she needs."_ Kirk had interrupted.

 _"_ _I know, Jim. Lieutenant Uhura would not want us to dwell on her condition. She would want us to continue our mission at hand."_ With that Spock had paused, _"We owe it to her to finish the mission, Jim."_ With that, Jim had opened his mouth to say something, but thought twice, and simply nodded. It was only knowing that Nyota wouldn't want him to leave the _Enterprise_ without her Senior Science and First Officer that had allowed Spock to make that choice. So he did what he knew how to do best: to perform admirably.

While the past weeks had been relatively uneventful, there was a buzz among the crew, and it was felt the heaviest on the Bridge.

As he sat at his station, he thought back over the multiple conversations he had had since that fateful day. When Kirk, Spock, and the rest of the Kronos away team had first come back aboard the _Enterprise_ there wasn't much hope that Uhura was going to survive the ordeal.

Once the medical team had determined the myriad of issues plaguing their Communicators Officer, Kirk, Spock, and Bones were left alone surrounding her bed.

 _"_ _We've done all we can for her."_ The doctor stated, _"There's nothing more to do but wait for her to wake up."_

 _"_ _Can you estimate when she might?"_ Asked the concerned Captain

 _"_ _That's the thing, Jim. She should already have. Physically, she is healing. We have made her comfortable, but it's up to her. She needs a reason to come back."_ With that last line, Kirk noticed McCoy look pointedly at Spock, who had yet to even respond.

Spock next remembered the tenth day of Nyota's unconscious state. Alone in his quarters one evening, Spock had contacted his father, Sarek, on a whim.

When his father's face had appeared, Spock was, at first, at a loss for words. It was Sarek who broke the heavy silence.

 _"_ _Spock."_ He said in the way that Spock always responded to.

 _"_ _Father,"_ He returned, _"Father, I-"_ He found that even after they had found a mutual respect and understanding for each other, it was still hard for Spock to speak with the man who fathered him.

 _"_ _Speak your mind, Spock."_

 _"_ _As Ambassador to Earth, I am sure you are aware of the events that have taken place on the Klingon home world."_

 _"_ _Yes, it has been a topic of interest as of late. Since handing Warg over to the Federation, tensions have been elevated."_ Sarek nodded with understanding. _"I offer what solace I can. I heard about what happened to Lieutenant Uhura."_ At her name, Spock had briefly closed his eyes.

 _"_ _That is why I am calling. I seem to be emotionally compromised where she is concerned. I find that it is hard to separate emotion from logic."_

Spock's words were met with a brief silence before Sarek was composed enough to answer.

 _"_ _Spock, I too have been where you are. When I lost your mother, I too felt the fighting pull of logic and emotion. I felt her loss keenly, but pushed emotion aside because of what I felt was right. I felt it was illogical to grieve, as I couldn't bring her back. I loved your mother, more than I ever told her or allowed her to see. That I shall regret for my entire life."_ Sarek paused briefly, looking down. Finally returning his son's gaze, Sarek continued. _"Do not fear what you feel, Spock. Don't fight against the pull. You are half human, half your mother. She would not want you to fight what comes naturally. You have to walk your own path. Do what feel right."_

Spock stared into the so like his, yet so different. It was illogical that Sarek would repeat a saying that Ambassador Spock had spoken all those years ago. It was more words and emotion that Sarek had ever displayed to him. It occurred to him that, even for their difference, they were very much alike with regards to the women in their lives.

 _"_ _Physically she is healing, but she has yet to awaken. There is little hope that she is going to live. I do not know what to do to help her."_

 _"_ _Be there for her. Give her a reason."_

The last memory he focused on occurred on the thirteenth day of Nyota's unconscious state. Spock found himself alone in the mess hall, not focusing on the goings on of the crew around him. He saw young ensigns playing cards or chess. He saw lively conversations going on between the medics and engineering. There was joy among the _Enterprise_ , and emotion that he hadn't been familiar with since Nyota's had been in Med Bay.

He was getting ready to clear his area when he noticed the couple at the table across from him. He hadn't seen Sulu's husband and daughter since the day they had boarded the ship in Yorktown. As he watched the scene play out he found that he was engulfed with fascination, curiosity, and a foreign emotion: envy.

Sulu and his husband were seated on either side of their young daughter, laughing at something she had said. Both were so wrapped up in her and each other, that neither noticed they were the being observed by the Vulcan.

The vision before him was suddenly replaced with a new one. He was surprised that the new couple was himself and Nyota, sitting beside each other. There wasn't anything significant about the picture. They were both simply sitting, eating, and taking with each other. It was something that they had done often enough. The only difference with this time, was Nyota was heavily pregnant.

While Spock at often thought about asking Nyota to become him Bond Mate, a child had never factored into the equation. But, seeing the couple in his mind's eye, Spock knew that he wanted this future. This future with Nyota and their child.

The vision suddenly reverted back to Sulu's family. Without even cleaning up his mess, Spock got up from the table, and went straight to the Med Bay. Once inside, he went straight to Nyota's side. He remembered what he father had said, "Give her a reason."

Without another thought, Spock sat down gently took her hand, and for the first time in their relationship, told her exactly what he wanted her to hear.

"Taluhk nash-veh k'dular. Hafau sanu, ashayam." He repeated this over and over. He didn't know how long he sat there repeating the words, but it was only the entrance of McCoy that he stopped.

"Spock, you're here late."

"I only needed a moment, Doctor." Spock said, not taking his eyes off of her.

"A moment for what?"

"To give her a reason to live." Spock breathed, finally making eye contact with Dr. McCoy.

McCoy's only response was to give Spock and encouraging smile, and continue with the exam.

The sixteenth day had started out at any other for Spock. He made his way to the Bridge, assumed his seat, and awaited further instructions form Captain Kirk.

"Mr. Spock, give the order the advance to warp factor 2."

"Yes, Captain." And, doing as he was told, gave the order. "Warp factor 2, Mr. Sulu."

"Aye, Commander." As Spock watched his comm, it didn't register that McCoy had just called Kirk for him and Spock to come to the Med Bay. The second time, he acknowledged.

"Jim, you and Spock better get down here. We have a situation."

With that, Spock and Kirk were out of their seats, and in the turbo shaft in an instant. During the ride, neither man spoke, both fearing the worst

They were greeted by a nurse when they entered the Med Bay, and were shocked at the scene playing out before them. Lieutenant Uhura, surrounded by medics, was sitting up in her bed, being poked and prodded at. They heard McCoy mutter, "This doesn't make any damn sense." At which Uhura smiled lightly.

Kirk and Spock made their way over to the bed, when they were noticed by Uhura. Her smile remained as she first noticed Kirk.

"Captain," her voice was soft and raspy from days of silence. "I hope we were successful?" she asked. Leave it to Uhura to have to regard for herself, but the situation at hand.

"Don't you worry, Lieutenant. We got it." He said with a wink. She laughed lightly, but slowed when she noticed the man standing to Kirk's left.

"Spock." The was no mistaking the joy that lit her eyes, or the breathiness of the way she said his name that was not because of days of nonuse. When Spock made no move to go to her, the light in her eyes died a little.

"Bones, didn't you have something you wanted to show me?" Jim asked, motioning for the Doctor to leave the room, taking the rest of the medics with him.

"Eeerr, yea, Jim." He snapped up his medical tools, "Alright, let's let this little lady rest. Even though you've had plenty of it." He said jokingly as he looked at his patient one last time.

When everyone had left, and Spock and Uhura were the only ones in the room, did she try to break the silence again.

"Spock.." She said with more conviction. "Won't you sit?" She motioned for the seat on her left. It seemed to be so formal with him, given their history. He seemed more reserved than she had seen him in years.

He walked over and sat down. Barely looking at her. It took him by surprise how well she looked given what she had been through. Her face was healed completely, the split lip no longer visible, nor her eyes swollen shut. He did notice that the noose had left behind a scar, thought faint.

"Spock." She tried for a third time when she noticed his perusal of her face.

Finally, he met her gaze, and when he did, Nyota was surprised by the amount of emotion shining back at her. As she so often did, she placed her hand on his cheek, pleased when he closed his eyes and briefly leaned into the touch. He reached up and took her hand away, but she noticed he did not let go once it was removed

"Nyota, I-" he took a steadying breath and tried again. "Nyota, I am relieved you have awakened. We were worried." After a pause he continued. "I was worried."

She smiled at the man in front of her. She squeezed the hand that still held hers. "I know you were."

"Know? How?" He asked questioningly.

"I could hear everthing going on. I don't know if I just didn't want to wake up, or if my body wouldn't let me, but I heard everything." She looked down, suddenly shy. "I heard you."

He looked at her, not showing an ounce of fear or uncertainty, but it was there, however brief.

"I did what you asked, Spock." When his attention was fully on her, she continued. "I stayed." She whispered. Looking fully into his eyes, the eyes that could see into her very soul, she let all the love she felt shine out from hers.

He brought his forehead to hers, and without breaking contact, repeated the words from before. "Taluhk nash-veh k'dular."

His words went through her, directly into her heart. Though not spoken often in the Vulcan culture, Uhura knew exactly what he meant. She closed her eyes, and sighed.

"And I you." Meaning them with everything in her heart and soul.

 **Oh this couple! Is it wrong that it reminds me of myself and my hubby? He's and honorary Vulcan. As always, R and R.**

 **Taluhk nash-veh k'dular=I cherish thee**


	9. Epilogue

**Thanks for sticking with me during this nail biting adventure! I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Here's hoping I keep getting inspired! Much love!**

 ** _Captain's Log Stardate 2262.5: Crew morale on the ship is at an all-time high. With the docking of the_** **Enterprise** ** _at Yorktown underway, I can only hope tonight celebrations run smoothly. The Klingon Peace Treaty has been invaluable to the Federation and the Klingons. The results of which neither party could imagine. After the events of the past year, this is a much needed furlough. Kirk out_**

As Kirk was getting ready for the celebration, he thought about the events of the past year. Warg had been apprehended and prosecuted by both the Federation and the Klingons. The peace Klingon Peace Treaty had been accepted and singed, that of which they were celebrating tonight. And the crew remained mostly intact.

As Kirk made his way to Conference Room B, he couldn't help but still be amazed by Yorktown, and its construction. It always amazed him how people were able to stay on the ground upside down. When he came to the door, he was joined by Bones

"Ah, Conference Room B. You'd think this damn floating snow globe would have more rooms to celebrate in. After all, we had your birthday here."

"I agree, Bones. So, have all the crew settled into their accommodations all right?"

"You mean, the sterile, all white, depressing rooms? Yea." At this, Kirk slapped Bones on the back.

"That's the spirit, Bones." With that, the door opened upon their entrance. Kirk took inventory of the room. It was pleasing to see the crew in such high spirits. His concerned gaze landed on a group of unarmed Klingon warriors. As unnerving as it was, Kirk knew that the inclusion of the Klingon race was for the best.

As he scanned the room, his gaze fell on the couple standing at the far side of the room, their backs to him. As he approached, they slowly turned. His gaze went immediately to the Vulcan child nestles in Uhura's arms, as it always did.

"How's my girl?" He asked, reaching for the squirming bundle.

"At present, Salara is showing a reasonable sense of…" Spock started but was cut off my Jim's laughter.

"It's a figure of speech, Spock." He and Uhura laughed lightly at the Vulcan's expense.

"As always, Captain, she is happy to see her Uncle Jim." Uhura told him the light in her eyes still shining.

"I have that effect on women." He joked, bringing the child's face up so he could kiss her forehead. As he pulled back, he took in the features of the little bundle in his arms. Her light caramel skin contrasted with this pale hands. Her brown eyes showing more emotion than he had ever seen in her father. He traced a finger around her lightly tipped ears, surrounding by shining black hair. She really was a perfect mix of both Spock and Uhura.

"Captain, I know we have yet to discuss the Lieutenants and mine reinstatement onto the _Enterprise..._ " Spock stated, still gazing at the child in his friend's arms.

"I know you both have needed the time off, however, as soon as you are both ready to rejoin the crew, we will be happy to have you. I need my lovely Communications Officer, and I know no other who could fill the role of First Officer better, Spock"

"Captain, we know it's not logical to bring a child onto a starship…" Uhura began, clearly an intonation of Spock.

"Nonsense, Lieutenant. Besides," he handed the baby back to her mother, "I can't leave behind my best girl." He said with a wink. At that he made his way over to the bar, leaving the couple in their private reverie.

Spock still couldn't believe that after the harrowing year they both experienced, they were here with their lovely daughter. When Dr. McCoy had told him Nyota was pregnant, and that there was no lasting damage after Warg's beating, Spock knew no greater joy and relief. Even Sarek had been taken in my Salara. Bringing his hand up to cup the underside of Salara's head, his gaze shifted to Nyota.

"Adun'a, are you sure this is most logical choice?"

"Spock, I don't want to stay on Yorktown without you, and I am most definitely not leaving her behind." Spock always appreciated the ease at which Nyota expressed her need of him, and her protectiveness of their daughter. The fact he shared her feelings wasn't hard to hide.

"As always, I believe you are right, ashayam." Still cupping his daughter's head, his gaze shifted from the woman had stolen his heart, to the little girl who now held it as well.

Nyota always enjoyed holding Salara in Spock's presence because it allowed her to watch her husband without inhibition. Though his mouth held no smile, it was his eyes which captured her attention. Other's may not have seen it, unless they knew him the way she did, but it was there. Through the human eyes he possessed was an unmistakable gleam of pure love and adoration. As he turned his gaze to her, it remained.

 **The End! Hope I did it justice!**

 **As always, R and R is welcome.**

 **Adun'a=wife**

 **Ashayam=Beloved**


End file.
